Depraved Wonder
by SchmeeMcGee
Summary: A teenager running from his past and problems, must overcome them to face the challenges ahead! Even when the world he awakes in is not his own. His plight is not only that of ensuring his physical state, but also coping with his mental state. Rated M for: Blood and Gore, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Use of Substance and Violence.


**Depraved Wonder**

**AN:** Here, something for you to look at with your eyes. That is unless you're blind, then you have my sincerest apologies. Not that you'd be able to read that either...

**Prologue**

Sirens blared in the distance as footsteps ran down a small alleyway. The figure was shrouded in the darkness of the night, and confined quarters of his path. T'was a moonless night and not even the stars were able to illuminate who ran down the confined, brick corridor. Dogs could heard in the distance as rain began to fall faster and in larger quantities. It had only been a slight dribble before, but had now become a great nuisance.

The figure reached the other side of the ally, and was about to step into the opening and light beyond. When the sound of a car approaching became more audible. Hiding behind a nearby dumpster, the figure watched as a cruiser slowly rolled by. The car came to a sudden stop once almost out of sight. The few seconds that followed felt like hours! Then, just as fast as it had stopped the sirens became active and it sped away.

A few minutes passed before the figure finally rose and stepped closer. Still hidden in darkness, looked from side to side pausing every so often. The street ahead was mostly clear of people, with only the occasional few walking. Acting without hesitation, the figure ran forward toward the ally on the opposite side of the street.

The street itself was comprised of sidewalks running parallel to the two way, asphalt road. The buildings were mostly housing complexes and small shops. A few looked almost ancient, due to the state of disrepair. In fact the whole street had a feeling of disrepair. The road was cracked, many lamp posts barely generated adequate light. Though the lights were dimmed and the night was dark, a sight was to be held that others did not get to see.

Running through the street was a teenager, he was about seventeen or eighteen years of age. wearing a dark drown or black hoodie with dark blue jeans, and a dark pair of boots. He was of a medium build ,and looked about eight centimetres away from being 2 metres tall (Roughly 6ft 3in). From what was visible, also appeared to have a fairly pale skin colour. Not that onlookers would be focused on these features. No, the main features they would see would be the red colouration and glistening piece of steel resting in his right hand. He was covered from his hands to his torso in blood! Some of it staining his jeans, and a few splatters caked in randomly upon the rest of his form. The shiny kitchen knife was also decorated with a few patches of the sticky, red substance. Mostly upon the handle, the blade itself looked like it had been poorly cleaned. No onlookers would have been able to identify him; as his hood was drawn over his head. Effectively covering the top third of his face and casting a dark shadow across the rest.

The boy did not tarry as he ran to the opposite ally, reaching it in mere seconds. Nor did he delay once back in-between shadow casting, brick walls and rubbish. He ran as though demons were after him, and perhaps there were due to the reddish hue he had recently adorned. Occasionally he passed by onlookers in this ally, but most paid no mind to the strange adolescent. Life was hard, and they had no wish to make it any more troublesome.

This continued for nearly half an hour until the boy finally slowed to a stand still. Trying desperately to regain his breath, he leaned against the wall to his right. As he observed his surroundings he was greeted with silence. He was alone again. Having clearly lost most if not all of his adrenaline, he slowly slid down to a hunched position as he started examining himself. Holding up his arms and looking closely he began shaking! This continued for a few more seconds, until a far off siren pulled him out of his hypnotic trance. Standing abruptly he took off down the same path as before, having regained his breath in that time.

It was painfully obvious the kid was lost now. By the way his hooded cranium glanced back and forth from street names frantically. It was really late at this point and virtually no one was walking the streets. Even the sirens had stopped a while back, and had not returned with their deafening screeches. Sighing slightly the boy chose to stay in the shadows, as he ran down another ally instead of risking the open streets.

This ally was not too different from the previous ones. The only major difference being the level of disrepair and age. Some of these building looked probably older than the people residing in them. There was even a well by the looks of it in a small connected yard. The well was really basic looking with: Stone bricks in a circular shape, with oak supports holding a 2x4 with a rope tied on. Shrugging slightly the boy walked into the yard and inspected the out of place structure. Placing the knife to the right side he began pulling the rope up. He appeared to be struggling with the weight as he grunted with every pull. Just when his pace started to falter, the bucket was revealed. Setting it on the stone he peered into the bucket, where he was greeted with clear water. He cupped his hands and dunked them into the bucket, holding them there for a few seconds before raising them to his face. He drank quickly, coughing slightly from the speed and cold. Pulling up his sleeves and pulling back his hood; he leaned closer to the bucket as he began washing his newly exposed flesh. After a couple minutes he raised his head and let out a light, shuttering breath as he shivered slightly.

He had short dirty blonde hair that was more brown than blonde, with a visible five O' clock shadow. His eyebrows seemed well kept and matched his other hair. His mouth was fairly small with his chin jutting just slightly past his lips. He didn't have a chiselled jaw line or particularly broad chin, but was well equipped so to speak. His nose was a little broad and curved slightly down more than others, as well as seemed to face to his right a bit. His hazel eyes were of normal size and shape, but seemed off somehow. As if there was no life behind them, no inner light just... nothing.

"Well, what do we have here?" A man with a deep, raggedy voice asked right behind the boy. He spun around only to grabbed by the throat and pushed against the well, knocking the bucket and its contents over. He reached out with his left hand to grab the knife he had brought with him. When his hand found nothing the man chuckled drily. "Looking for this?" He asked rhetorically as he lifted the knife with his right hand.

"Pl...Please," The boy struggled to speak, "Le... Leave me be!" The boy had a smooth voice that was more deep than high.

"I don't think so!" The man exclaimed stabbing the knife into the boy's left shoulder. The boy started to cry out in pain, but was muffled by the pressure on his throat. His attacker was completely covered except for his lower face region. Revealing a pointed nose and rotten, disgusting teeth.

Before the boy could react to anything he was forced down the well. He fell for several seconds whimpering most of the way. He was then submerged in water and had the wind knocked out of him, he resurfaced after a couple seconds and gasped for breath. Frantically trying to grab onto something as he realized he was moving. The water was taking him somewhere, and he fought the best he could against it. There was no light, and it was not long before he had lost all the fight in his body. He stopped moving altogether as the water became a peaceful flow once again.

**AN:** I'll definitely (probably) make the next two chapters before I decide whether or not to keep at the story or not.


End file.
